Blessures
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto patiente à l'hopital. Il doit rendre visite à l'un de ses coéquipiers qu'il aurait grièvement blessé lors d'une mission après avoir perdu le contrôle de Kyûbi. Naruto s'en veut terriblement et ne veut pas le perdre... One-shot, SasuNaru très soft. Mon deuxième OS.


_**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds ****__sous 48h_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

**Blessures (SasuNaru)**

Naruto se triturait les doigts avec le regard vague, assis sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente.

Celle de l'hopital de Konoha...

Il entendit soudain une voix qui le fit sortir de ses idées noires.

-Naruto? Tu es venu pour lui rendre visite?

Il hocha la tête en silence. Sakura était aussi nerveuse et inquiète.

Kakashi arriva devant eux, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

Sakura fût la première à se jeter sur lui.

-Kakashi-sensei! Vous revenez de sa chambre, n'est-ce pas? Comment va-t-il?

Un médecin s'avança et répondit à sa place.

-Son état était critique à son arrivée mais, à présent, sa vie n'est plus en danger. Néanmoins, il devrait avoir au moins quelques jours de convalescence.

-Est-ce que les visites sont autorisées?

-Pour le moment, une infirmière s'occupe de lui. Je pense que vous aurez accès à sa chambre dans une demi-heure.

-Merci, docteur.

Il hocha la tête poliment et repartit. Kakashi aussi.

Sakura s'assit alors sur un chaise aux côtés de Naruto. Elle l'observa tristement.

Naruto ne semblait pas décidé à relever la tête. Son regard restait toujours vague comme s'il avait subit un traumatisme.

Sakura tourna la tête pour regarder droit devant.

-Naruto... Ne te blâme pas... Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Sakura l'entendit alors renifler. Elle se tourna vers lui. Non, elle ne rêvait pas: Naruto pleurait.

Il se redressa subitement et se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise

-Sakura-chan! Ne mens pas! Qui d'autre aurait pu lui infliger de telles blessures?!

-Sakura n'a pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Elle s'est évanouie avant le drame.

Quelqu'un vint se joindre à eux.

-Ero senin?

-Jiraya-sama?

Jiraya se posta devant Naruto.

-Naruto... J'ai tout vu...

Naruto baissa les yeux et simula un sourire narquois.

-Eh bien, dites-le! Dites que c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué!

Jiraya soupira.

-Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas toi mais Kyûbi et

-Moi ou lui, ça en revient au même!

-Naruto...

Naruto commença à trembler. Jiraya reprit.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es jeté sur lui.

Naruto cessa de trembler un instant.

-... C'est lui qui t'a empêché de perdre le contrôle total de toi-même. Il a réussi à t'arrêter avant que Kyûbi ne s'empare de ton corps puis tu t'es évanoui. Son acte lui a vallu quelques blessures mais il va s'en sortir.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

Naruto serra les poings. Des larmes débordaient sur son visage.

-J'ai peur...

-De quoi as-tu peur?

-J'ai peur... JE VEUX PAS QUE LUI AUSSI ME DETESTE...!

Sakura et Jiraya restaient silencieux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être resté seul dès l'enfance..! Tout le monde m'évitait et me traitait de monstre et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas pourquoi..! Et un jour, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre et vice-versa..! Et aujourd'hui, cette même personne a vu mon vrai visage..! Maintenant qu'elle sait qui je suis, elle va agir comme tous les autres... Non... Je ne veux pas... qu'il me déteste...

Naruto se mit à suffoquer. Il se diriga vers la sortie.

-Je vais prendre l'air...

Sakura et Jiraya baissèrent la tête, d'un air désolé.

Dehors, Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle et sécha ses larmes. Après ça, des images lui revenaient. Un douloureux souvenir commun avec Sasuke.

"... Tu m'as protégé...

-Qui... Sai... Et dire que... je te haïssais...

-Pourquoi?!... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi tu m'as protégé?! Je ne te l'ai pas demandé!

-Ferme-là... Mon corps a agi tout seul, crétin...

Tu t'es alors écroulé. Je t'ai rattrapé.

-SASUKE!

Tu as prononcé ces quelques mots...

-Ce garçon... Je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir tué mon frère... Toi... Ne meurs pas...

... Avant de devenir inerte dans mes bras. Des larmes se sont nichées dans mes yeux avant de te serrer contre moi.

-Il savait que c'était un piège mais il a quand même foncé sur moi... C'est un ninja digne de respect... C'est la première fois que tu vois l'un de tes amis mourir. Tel est la voie d'un ninja...

-Ferme-là...

Je t'ai reposé avant de te murmurer.

-Je te détestais aussi... Il va payer...

Puis je me suis emporté.

-Je vais te tuer!

T'avoir vu mourir dans mes bras m'a complètement fait perdre la tête.

C'est à cet instant... que Kyûbi a refait surface pour la première fois...

Je me souviens qu'après avoir combattu ce garçon, Sakura et Tazuna sont partis voir ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Mon coeur s'est serré quand j'ai entendu Sakura-chan hurler et pleurer.

Mais quand je l'ai entendu dire, plus tard...

-Naruto! Sasuke-kun va bien!

... je me suis retourné pour en avoir le coeur net. Tu détournais le regard, gêné. Tu as levé le bras en signe de "Tout va bien".

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de verser une larme de joie. J'ai eu si peur pour toi...

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à toi..."

-Naruto! L'infirmière est revenue! On peut aller le voir!

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit Sakura à l'intérieur. L'infirmière les guida jusque devant la porte de la chambre. Sakura la remercia tandis que l'infirmière repartait.

Sakura entreprit d'ouvrir la porte quand elle vit Naruto faire deux pas en arrière.

-Naruto?

-... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant... J'irai plus tard...

-...

Sakura baissa la tête. Elle regarda sa main posée sur la poignée.

-Naruto... J'y vais la première... Tu n'as qu'à attendre dans le couloir... Tu iras ensuite, ça te va?

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête. Il s'éloigna. Sakura entra dans la chambre.

Dix minutes ont passé.

Naruto tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Il sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses genoux. Il releva le visage et vit Sakura.

-Je vais rentrer. Tu peux y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Sasuke-kun t'attend. Il veut te voir.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura repartit. Il se leva et avança lentement en direction de la chambre. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il allait revoir Sasuke, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir.

La porte était restée ouverte. Il resta un court moment sur le pas de la porte.

Il vit alors Sasuke, assis sur son lit, en dehors des couvertures blanches, une jambe repliée et un bras posé dessus. Il semblait rêveur, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte. Les courants d'air faisaient flotter les minces rideaux blanc, tout comme la chevelure noire de son coéquipier. Ses deux grandes mèches allaient et venaient devant le visage clair de celui-ci.

Naruto s'avança dans la pièce. Sasuke entendit les bruits de pas et se retourna vers le blond.

Le blond n'osait le regarder dans les yeux.

Le brun était recouvert de bandages sur son torse nu et ses avants-bras.

Naruto se retenait de pleurer.

-Naruto...

Quand il entendit son nom prononcé par le brun, Naruto ne pût les retenir plus longtemps.

-Je suis désolé...! Je voulais pas que ça arrive...!

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Kyûbi le fautif.

-Sasuke...! Je veux pas que tu me détestes à cause de ça...!

Naruto essuyait tant bien que mal à sécher ses larmes mais elles ne cessaient de revenir.

Sasuke s'accroupit sur le lit et dit doucement en ouvrant ses bras.

-Approche, dobe.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et se jeta sur le lit en serrant très fort Sasuke.

Il continua de pleurer.

-Sasuke..! Comment tu peux ne pas me détester après tout ce que je t'ai fait...? Comment tu peux ne pas détester un monstre comme moi...?

-Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas le monstre que tu penses être. Je déteste le monstre qui est en toi...

Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant quand Sasuke termina sa phrase.

-... mais j'aime celui qui le porte.

Naruto rougit en voyant Sasuke se rapprocher de son visage. Il murmura avant de se laisser aller.

-Sasuke...

Il ferma les yeux.

Il frissona en sentant les douces lèvres de Sasuke se poser sur les siennes. Le brun passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond pour demander l'accès afin d'approfondir le baiser, ce que celui-ci lui accorda.

S'ensuit alors un duel pour savoir lequel des deux prendrait le contrôle du baiser.

Après quelques secondes, Sasuke dominait finalement son blond. Il l'allongea lentement sur le lit. Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il se sentait rougir.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sous la mâchoire du blond et redescendit lentement jusque dans le cou, au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait son blouson orange. Il réembrassa son blond, tout en le caressant sous son T-shirt noir. Naruto poussait des gémissement d'aise qui se perdaient dans la bouche de son brun.

Sasuke se redressa et sourit à Naruto.

-On est chatouilleux?

Naruto rougit. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Sasuke referma d'un coup le blouson de Naruto et lui dit.

-Dépêche-toi de sortir du lit!

D'un bond, Naruto se retrouva debout à côté du lit. Et juste à temps car une infirmière rentra.

-Bonjour. Sasuke-kun, le docteur m'a chargé de te dire que tu peux retirer tes bandages. Tout compte fait, tu peux rentrer aujourd'hui.

-YATAAAA!

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, l'air mauvais.

-Usuratonkachi...

L'infirmière rit discrètement avant de ressortir. Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit et commença à retirer les bandages des avants-bras. Mais celui qui lui couvrait le torse était plus dur à enlever.

-Raaah... Il est trop serré...

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Naruto remonta sur le lit et s'accroupit derrière Sasuke. Il trouva l'extrémité du bandage et le démêla. Tout le bandage se détacha par lui-même.

-Merci.

Sasuke prit les bandages et les jeta dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Il enfila ensuite son T-shirt bleu au large col sous le regard du blond qui n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux du corps semi-nu de Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarda par dessus son épaule et le remarqua bien vite.

-Hé, dobe. Arrête de rêver, on s'en va.

Naruto atterrit immédiatement. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ces idées (Katsu: Perverses! XD) et rejoignit Sasuke qui l'attendait déjà à la porte.

Une fois dehors, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto.

-Ano, Naruto...

-Hum? Nani, Sasuke?

-Tu veux venir chez moi?

Naruto rougit. C'était la première fois que Naruto allait chez le brun.

-... histoire de finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure...

Naruto était rouge au maximum. Sasuke rit.

Naruto ne refusa pas son offre.

-Ikuso, 'tebayo...

*+*+Fin*+*+

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Bon, je dois bien avouer que là y'a pas une vraie fin. Mais j'ai la flemme de la rallonger...


End file.
